1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a sealing device, and more particularly to a rolling stand roll neck seal for metal rolling mills, including steel mills.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As described and shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,557,405 and 6,134,930, the contents of each which are incorporated by reference herein, a single stand block-type rolling mill has pairs of oppositely inclined work rolls arranged successively along a mill pass line to roll rod and bar products in a twist-free manner. Each roll stand is lubricated internally with oil and is often cooled externally with coolant water. A roll neck seal is commonly used in a rolling stand to prevent water entering and oil exiting the mill roll housing, particularly when a roll shaft is expected to deflect under load while pinching or compressing the rolled product.
Known conventional roll neck seal apparatuses are shown in FIG. 3 of U.S. Pat. No. 6,134,930. An annular, generally C-shaped cross section elastomeric seal ring 56 is restrained in the axial direction within a pair of oil flingers. The seal ring and flingers circumscribe the roll 40 and are retained in the stand housing by a retainer or seal plate 54. The retainer plate 54 inner periphery circumscribing the roll shaft 40 is retained within the C-shaped cross section of the seal ring 56. As noted in the aforementioned '390 patent, commonly, after seal rings wear, they need replacement. Seal ring replacement requires disassembly of the retailer seal plate and seal ring components. It is desirable to extend roll neck seal to reduce sealing ring replacement frequency. It is also desirable to maintain desired sealing effectiveness during seal service life.